


Пальцы в волосах

by nokot



Series: Непереводимое [3]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokot/pseuds/nokot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Магия простых вещей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пальцы в волосах

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка вдохновения: Nouvelle Vague "In A Manner Of Speaking"

_**Cafuné** (бразил. португал.): Нежное поглаживание чьих-то волос, пропуская их сквозь пальцы._

Тор сидел у ног матери, положив голову ей на колени, а она неспешно перебирала пряди его отливающих золотом волос, соединяя их в затейливые косички. Он сам попросил ее об этом, чтобы отросшие волосы не лезли в глаза и не мешали во время боевых тренировок, которые Один распорядился организовать для старшего сына, как только тот "дорос до притолоки". Локи стоял за спиной Фригг и внимательно наблюдал за ее руками. Тор еще больше откинул голову, ловя взгляд брата, и широко улыбнулся:  
\- Учишься? Давай, давай! Будешь куклам косы заплетать, больше тебе вряд ли кто доверится.  
В ответ Локи показал ему язык, заранее зная, что первым, кто согласиться стать его "жертвой", будет именно Тор.

Заплетать косы, как это делала их мать, показалось Локи занятием слишком скучным для того, кто осваивает магию.  
\- Ай! - вскричал Тор, когда очередное движение рук стоящего в нескольких шагах от него брата заставило его поморщиться от боли, - Ты меня так совсем без волос оставишь!  
\- А ты не дергайся, - ответил Локи, продолжая заплетать косу из воздуха и не сводя глаз с прядей над виском Тора, которые переплетались друг с другом сами по себе, - У меня уже почти получилось.

Уже через пару дней Тор признал, что у брата действительно получается - он даже бегал к родителям похвастаться заплетенными магическим способом косичками. Но сам Локи был недоволен результатом.  
\- Сегодня пусть мама заплетает, - буркнул он на следующий день и отправился вслед за Тором в покои Фригг, чтобы еще раз понаблюдать за тем, как она будет расчесывать волосы старшего сына своими тонкими пальцами.  
На этот раз он понял, чего ему недоставало в его экспериментах с волосами брата: когда косички плела мама, Тор всегда засыпал. При этом выражение лица у него было таким, что Локи переживал одновременно бесконечную радость и столь же безграничную зависть - только его брат умел быть настолько счастливым от казалось бы совершенно обычных вещей. 

\- Сегодня мне опять просить маму?  
\- Нет, я сам! Только... Садись на пол!  
Несколько минут Локи бесцельно разделял волосы брата на отдельные пряди, а затем соединял их снова. Тор откинул голову назад, положил ее на колени Локи и закрыл глаза. Так прошло не меньше получаса. Локи было чем гордиться - косички получились аккуратными, не хуже чему у мамы. Но наибольшую радость он испытал, когда услышал сонное посапывание и, наклонившись вперед, увидел на лице задремавшего брата счастливую улыбку.


End file.
